


Two Out of Three?

by jackie spades (ahabsyndrome)



Series: DC shots! [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, they're friends (:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahabsyndrome/pseuds/jackie%20spades
Summary: Two frenemies play a game.
Series: DC shots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650202
Kudos: 9





	Two Out of Three?

Joker sits cross legged on the other side of the hall, smiling eerily through the glass wall of his cell at his neighbor. The two are kept across from one another nearly every time they’re both incarcerated, and he’s always happy to see Edward, who he has decided is tied with Oswald for the privilege of being his second best friend. The feeling is certainly not mutual, but Ed will give him one thing, the man is a good chess partner.

The sign for Queen, a “Q” from the left shoulder to the right hip, followed by an “F6.” The grin on the clown’s gaunt face widens with a playful sort of malice. He points his finger at Edward like a gun and cocks his thumb. _Check_. 

Edward frowns as he visualizes the board, which they don’t have the luxury of actually using at the moment. They’ve played like this so many times that it’s not particularly hard to keep track of where everything is. Not that it helps him right now. He doesn’t have much of an advantage. He moves anyway, signing the new location of his king to his opponent with a sigh. 

There it is, checkmate. Joker winks, firing his finger gun at him and mouthing “pow!” as is his custom. He holds out a hand, palm up, then turns it over. _Dead_. A sore winner if there ever was one.


End file.
